Mr Bennet's secret
by angegial
Summary: What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?
1. chapter 1

_What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?_

_The characters belongs to Jane Austin ._

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind. The characters belongs to Jane Austin

* * *

Chapter 1

In a place not very far from Hertfoshire there was a grand estate called Rosebushhall. The beauty of the estate was well known to all England not just for the wealth of the master, but also for his kindness and generosity.

Lord Rosewood was a handsome gentleman, of three and thirty years of age.

Seven years ago during a visit to a university friend he met the hansomest woman of his acquaintance. He has bewitched.

Dafne Elizabeth Bennet was the daughter of a country gentleman o Hertfoshire and sister to Thomas Bennet heir of Longbourn , four years her senior. She was a true beauty. Her chestnut long curly hair and her green eyes were jealous among the young ladies of Hertfoshire. She was a lively clever girl at the age of one an twenty.

When Lord Rosewood make her acquaintance he could not stop thinking of her. Beside her lower status and non existence connections he visited her as often as propriety aloud and dance with her as many dances he could.

After a long month of courtship and lively conversations he asked her hand in marriage.

After the banns were read the marriage took place at the family Chappell at Longbourn

The couple after their wedding traveled to their estate. The first months of their marital life was a bliss, after all their wedding was a love match that conquered all the differences and obstacles that society put on them.

Lord George Rosewood and Lady Rosewood was blessed with a child, Rosehall has an heir. The couple is overcome with joy as they set their eyes on the baby for the first time. It was a beautiful boy with dark hair and blue eyes like his father. The boy was named Antony George Rosewood.

Lord Rosewood adored his family, the long hours spent in his study and the visits to the tenants didn't stop him from spending time with his son and wife, he took great interest in Antony's education and his wife acceptance by the ton.

The years passed and Rosebushhall was full of joy and laughter. Lady Rosewood used to play the piano Forte and sing every day making her husband look at her with admiration as her voice was angelic and even her play wasn't elaborated its was full of emotion.If her husband had a good day he would join her with his violin and some times playing just for her, saying with his music what words could do no justice.

It was a Rosewood family tradition that all male children born in the family should learn to play the violin so it was not long before the young master Anthony started his violin lessons.

Six years has passed and the couple was blessed with an other child. But things didn't go as planned. Dafne's second pregnancy was a lot different than the first one. The common occurrences that women complain at those times were less that what Dafne had to endure. The last two months was the worst so she had to spend then on her room with her solemn company of her son, when he was not busy having his lessons, and her husband that he used to play her every evening her favorite song.

The hour had come, Dafne was waken from a sharp pain in her abdomen she woke her husband and the midwife and the doctor was called at once. It was a long night, according to the midwife the baby wasn't at the right position and it will be a great luck if they manage to turn it on time. Lord Rosewood was sent out of Dafnes room after kissing her lovingly and gave her his promise that he will play for her so she has something to give her strength in this taugh time.

George played and played her favorite song waiting for the moment he hears the first cry of the child and be summoned in his wife chamber.

It was a girl. But life sometimes is cruel and things go wrong. Dafne was so fatiqued of the constant pain and excursion that after holding the child in her arms she took her last breath. Her last words was Elizabeth.


	2. chapter 2

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind. The characters belongs to Jane Austin

* * *

Chapter 2

Lord Rosewood was devastated. His beloved wife's death was so unexpected and so fast that he could not believe it. *It must be a dream it cannot be true not my beautiful wife no no no it is a nightmare*. He would always say that his wife was his sun and moon,his loss was unimaginable because together with his wife he lost his will to live and his mind.

Young Master Anthony was in the worst place. He was alone, his sweat mama was dead and his always lovingly father was a shadow of his old shelf. The only one that he had was the small baby in the cradle. The fist time that he laid his eyes on the baby he was mesmerized, the dark hair and the bright green eyes looking him so sweet, so lovingly, so trusting was exactly like his poor mama. And he did what his father could not do, he took the little baddle in his small hands and rock it telling sweet little words to calm the baby's cry. His pure heart was lost, he gave a promise to the child that he will love her and protect her from all harm.

The sorrowful Lord after the news of his wife death forbid his self to care for the child, with one look at the baby's face he was sure of the likeness with her mother. So he hated her, he hated his daughter because she took his wife off him and because her greatest sin was the similarity with his wife.

For three days and nights the baby was left to the servant's mercy. The master was no were to be seen, long lost in his brandy and not coming out of his study. The servants was asking what to do with the child but no answer ever came except the hard phrase *I don't care about the child, live or die is the same to me*

The servants took care of the child together with the wet nurse that their lovely mistress, god rest her soul, had chosen before she died.

The young master Anthony was always in the room keeping company to the poor baby. He was refusing to follow his governess. He use to sing to her the lullaby that his mama use to sing to him when he was to scared to sleep. He gave the baby the love that his father refused to give.

The housekeeper, Mrs Elsewhile, could stand her master behavior no more. She has known her master since he was born and she was between the line of servant and family. See went to find him. He was sitting at his chair in his study a glass of brandy in his hand all curtains closed. *my Lord please the children need their father. Master Anthony is devastated and the little baby girl needs your love and affection.*

*I don't have anything to give to her she took my wife. I hane only one son, no more*he said and her out.

The kind housekeeper then made her decision, she sent a letter to her mistress brother Mr Bennet.

Mr Bennet came one day later after he received the dreadful letter. His baby sister was dead and his brother in law had lost his mind, no caring for anyone except his decanter capacity.

*my beautiful sweet Dafne,you were so young why leave us so early. You won't see you boy become a man not your daughter become a woman. Why dear Lord... *

When he was informed of the situation he got really angry and stormed in his brother in law study *what is the meaning of this George, have you lost your mind? How can you do that in good conscience, do you thing Dafne would be pleased knowing that you left your denied your children and let them on their own mercy when see couldn't be here for them?She left them in your trust, she would expect from you to be a loving give them unconditional love to match that of yours and their mother. *

The servants took notice of the raised voise of Mr Bennet and all came around their master's study.

But when they heard their master answer was ashamed of him.

*The girl is cursed I don't want her, I don't care what she becomes. I have my son, my Antony.*

*Then I will take her, I will honor my sister and raise her as one of my children. But you will have no claim in her. You rejected her the minute that she was in need of you. At least take care of Anthony he is a lovely boy don't let him pay your sins. And please let him visit us, let him know his sister. I wish you become the person that you were and not that monster that I see before me. *

With that been said he ran to the nursery, gathered the basket with the baby inside and the green sapphire necklace of his sister that her husband gave her at their wedding day. His sister had placed it on her just before she died. Antony when he saw his uncle taking the baby he cried he didn't want to be separated from her but he knew that it was for the best. He gave a strong hug to his uncle and a long kiss to his sister head.*I promise I will come for you I love you*

He saw his uncle getting in the carriage together with the wet nurse and and he was still watching until he lost sight of it. That was new beginning. Elizabeth Rose Rosewood of Rosebushhall didn't exist any more. She was Elizabeth Bennet of Longburn.


	3. chapter 3

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .Also some parts are taken from the original.

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 3

England 1812

The years passed and Elizabeth grew up with her sisters. Jane was her oldest, after Elizabeth was Mary, Catherine or Kitty like they usually called her and the youngest was Lydia. The two eldest was known to all Hertfoshire for their beauty and kindness but they were very different. Jane was a true beauty with blonde hair and blue eyes, very senere and kind. Elizabeth on the other hand had chestnut brown curly hair and lively green eyes. According to her mother she wasn't as beautiful as Jane and not as lively as her dear Lydia. But Elizabeth paid no notice to her mother words.

Elizabeth was her father's favorite, he used to let her spent time with him in his study, reading a book or teaching her new languages .Father and daughter shared the same sarcastic humor. He paid to her more attention than any other daughter.

Elizabeth had a love for nature. she use to take long walks very early in the morning. she usually forgot her self and to her mother dismay, she was always late for breakfast.

Life at Longburn was peaceful until the knews of Netherfield, the neighbor estate of Longbourn, was let at last.

My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.

"But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Mr. Bennet made no answer.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

This was invitation enough.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is his name?"

"Bingley."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley may like you the best of the party."

"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of."

"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Bingley when he comes into the neighbourhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not."

"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Bingley will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Lizzy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Jane, nor half so good-humoured as Lydia. But you are always giving her the preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he; "they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters."

"Mr. Bennet, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

Mr. Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news.

From that day on, life at Longburn was never the same. The day of the meryton assembly arrived and every woman with unmarried daughters was anxious to see the handsome a Mr Bingley with five thousand a year.

At the assembly Lizzy had decided to have a good time and not bother for Mr Bingley and his company. But that changed the moment her eyes fell on the handsomest man she had ever seen. He was tall with board shoulders and dark curly hair. But his was sad and there was no smile on his face unlike his joyful friend.

Oh Jane Lizzy do you see that handsome man near Mr Bingley? "he comes from Derbyshire and worth ten thousand a year!his name is Mr Darcy. Have you met anyone more handsome and more rich than him? *Mrs Bennett was extatic, from now on her purpose was to marry these two gentlemen with two of her daughters.

Lizzy followed with her eyes Mr Darcy and she could see that he was very uncomfortable. *Oh poor man, imagine how he feels listening all these people talk about him like he is a piece of meat and not a man with feelings.*

Saddenly Mr Bingley and his friend came to greet them. *Mr Bingley how delightful is to make your acquaintance. This my e Janemy eldest and Elizabeth the second * they all make their courtseys.

Miss Bennet may I have the next dance? *Mr Bingley hopefully asked because he haven't seen any more beautiful woman than Jane. His request was granted and with Miss Bennet holding his arm took their places at the dance floor.

Mrs Bennet then took notice of Mr

Darcy and asked him *Mr Darcy do you care of dancing? Elizabeth is... *

Sorry I'm not inclined to dance.* With that he took his leave and left a very ungry Mrs Bennet and offended Elizabeth. But the worst part came later when Mr Bingley encourage his friend to dance.

Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to temptme; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

How proud and disagreeable man, to thing himself above our company. *Elizabeth thought after hearing his words. From that moment she decided to despice him.


	4. chapter 4

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 4

Fitzwilliam Darcy was never a sociable man. His reserved nature and shy character made it difficult for him to recommend himself to strangers. Some people called him pride, well he was pride but for the d different reasons. He was proud of his name, his house and education.

But this day Fitzwilliam was in a very bad mood. He left his sister in London with aheavy heart and was wishing to be left alone. But it wasn't proper he had to follow his hosts and the worst af all, bear Miss Bingley's flirt .

When Bingley tried to make him dance he wanted nothing more than be left alone in his misery. So he gave the most insulting answer he could think not even taking a look at her"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to temptme; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men."

After Bingley left the same girl passed before him standing by a an other woman. He was mesmerized, she was a very intriguing young woman with chestnut brown hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And her laugh so free of pretence left him amazed.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly for the whole family. Mrs. Bennet had seen her eldest daughter be much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Bingley had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters.

Jane was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Elizabeth felt Jane's pleasure. Mary had heard herself mentioned to Miss Bingley as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and Catherine and Lydia had been fortunate enough never to be without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants.

They found Mr. Bennet still up. With a book he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that his wife's views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear.

"Oh! my dear Mr. Bennet," as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Jane was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr. Bingley thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! Only think ofthat, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time.

Oh! my dear, I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say the lace upon Mrs. Hurst's gown—"

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Bennet protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Darcy.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Lizzy does not lose much by not suitinghisfancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."

The days passed and Elizabeth couldn't let Mr Darcy or his words out of her mind. They met again at Lucas lodge and this time it was she that denied his offer of dancing.

After this see could feel Mr Darcy's eyes on her, following her with his intense glair. "why is he looking at me like that haven't satisfied his need for finding faults in me?"

A letter came from Netherfield addressed to Miss Bennet. It was an invitation for dinner by miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst.

"Can I have the carriage?" said Jane.

"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night."

That would be a good scheme, *said Elizabeth, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home"

oh! but the gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton, and the Hursts have no horses to theirs"

It was decided Miss Bennet was send on horseback. Not riding more than half of the distance the skies were opened. When Jane arrived she was greeted by the two sisters and followed them at the dinning room. During their meal the sisters tried to learn any information that will persuade their brother not to attach himself with a country noboby.

Miss Bennet couldn't hide it any more she wasn't feeling very well, her fever was raising she was sure.

After Elizabeth learned of her sister illness she persuaded his father to let her visit Jane at Netherfield. Catherine and Lydia offered their company. Elizabeth accepted their company, and the three young ladies set off together.

"If we make haste," said Lydia, as they walked along, "perhaps we may see something of Captain Carter before he goes."

In Meryton they parted; the two youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives, and Elizabeth continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

She was at that stage when Mr Darcy saw her. "Miss Bennet!" he exclaimed "good morning sir I came to inquire after my sister "

On foot? "he wasn't sure if she was real or a fiction of his imagination.

" As you see, would you be so kind to take me to her? "Mr Darcy lead the way bewitched of the beauty of her eyes...

Elizabeth was greeted happily from the Netherfield party , but only Mr Bingley 's sentiments were true. Miss Bingley was feeling threatened by her, see could see Mr Darcy eye's following Eliza.

Her inquiries after her sister were not very favourably answered. Miss Bennet had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. Elizabeth was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Jane, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at her entrance.

The apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Elizabeth did not quit her room for a moment; nor were the other ladies often absent; the gentlemen being out, they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere.

As Jane was resting and Elizabeth sat the the chair near the fire and closed her eyes for a second.

**_She was in beautiful room. she felt a lot smaller than she was and someone was holding her. Then she heard the most beautiful music she had ever listened to. It was so sweet and so powerful like somebody was trying to declare his love with this song. Then she was somewhere different again she was in someone's arms. Although she didn't know who it was, she felt safe and his eyes were so beautiful and pure, blue like the sky, seemed so familiar. And all see could hear was the music repeated again and again_**.

Suddenly the clock struck three,waking her from her sleep. "oh I must have fallen asleep, what a strange dream I was having. Who was this people. Everything seemed so familiar"

Elizabeth felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Miss Bingley offered her the carriage, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it, when Jane testified such concern in parting with her, that Miss Bingley was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise to an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. Elizabeth most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint the family with her stay and bring back a supply of clothes.

At half-past six Elizabeth was summoned for dinner. To the civil inquiries which then poured in, and amongst which she had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Mr. Bingley's, she could not make a very favourable answer. Jane was by no means better. The sisters after make known their despise of colds and illnesses and shown their indifference towards Jane when not immediately before them restored Elizabeth to the enjoyment of all her former dislike.

Mr Bingley's anxiety for Jane was evident, and his attentions to herself most pleasing, and they prevented her feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others.

When dinner was over, she returned directly to Jane, and Miss Bingley began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty. Mrs. Hurst thought the same, and added

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild"

As the two sister was abusing Elizabeth, Darcy could only this of her fine eyes brightened by the exercise. "what a affectionate sister she is, how I wish my dear Georgiana had someone like her in her life. But for one thing Miss Bingley was right. Her low connections and her embarrassing family would no do for a Darcy"But she was all that he would think.

Elizabeth would not quit her sister room at all, till late in the evening, when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed to her rather right than pleasant that she should go downstairs herself. On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at loo, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below, with a book. Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is rather singular."

"Miss Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Elizabeth; "I amnota great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," said Bingley; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well."

The course of discussion changed as miss Bingley paid her attention to Mr Darcy complimenting him off his estate library . After acquiring of his Sister growth Elizabeth was surprised to hear him comparing his sister height with hers. After miss Bingley moved her compliments to Miss Darcy a discussion of accomplished young woman had started.

Miss Bingley's list of common extents of accomplishments was rather difficult to find all in one woman, and she said her opinion out loud that she was no longer surprised at your knowingonlysix accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowingany.

But Mr Darcy's answer pleased her. He prefered a clever woman who can give him an interesting conversation than a silly woman full of pretence.

Elizabeth that night had the same dream. This beautiful music over and over again.

This morning Jane was feeling a lot better and her fever was lower than yesterday. After a long and embarrassing visit of her mother and younger sisters, and tending to Jane it was the time to change for supper.

Later on when they had their supper Elizabeth was asked to entertain them with some music. Elizabeth absent mindly was playing a tune until she find a sheet of music of her liking. It wasn't long before she realished she was playing the music of her dreams.

Darcy upon hearing the tune that Elizabeth played was captured by its melody. He tried not to look at her, not to think of her, but his tries was in vain. He was falling in love with her.


	5. chapter 5

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

As I said before English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. I know that I have a lot of mistakes, I try to do my best.

Thank you for your reviews.

The story continuous after Lydia's elopement, just after Mr Bingley's and Mr Darcy 's return to Netherfield. The characters belong to Jane Austin. Parts of the story is from the original book.

* * *

Chapter 5

Antony Rosewood was a man of six and twenty. He was the heir of Rosebushhall and his father title.

He was a joyful man with a kind heart. His tenants had a high respect for him because of his generous nature and his will to do his duty, the same duty that his father had denied for 20 years ago.

After his wife died Lord Rosewood was a changed man. Sorrow had made him a cruel person not bothering for anyone and anything. The only time he spent with his son was only to teach him how to be the Master of the house. He didn't play with him or teach him how to ride a horse. Their relationship was more the kind of a business transaction.

Behind Antony 's joyful appearance there was a great grief. There was a secret kept inside Rosebushhall walls . His baby sister didn't die together with his sweet mother the day she was born like everyone believed, but was taken by his uncle Bennet to save her from his father cruelty.

From that day he had never seen her again. His father was adamant that no correspondence or visits was made with his mother's family because the girl was cursed.

His father had stopped playing the violin but he didn't. When his father was upset he used to play his mother's song . He continued to play at Cambridge when he studied.

One day in London while he was having his morning ride at the park near cheepside he almost fell from his horse. Before him was his mother, no a girl like his long dead mother. Their likeness was unbelievable. _dear Lord can this be my sister Elizabeth?_ he tried to find her but an acquaintance of him just appeared and stopped him. She was gone, he had lost her.

Elizabeth was seeting in front of her mirror thinging of the man from Derbyshire. How different he was at Pemberley, he was all that Elizabeth could ask from a man. _Oh why did Lydia acted so foolishly. How could he become family with Mr Wickham... why I was so blind of his gentle nature? Now that I want nothing more than to renew his proposal I lost him forever. _Her eyes was beginning to water she wanted to cry... _B__ut then again why would he make Wickam marry Lydia to save them all of ruin? _

She blew the candle and gone to bed. Her dreams came back again.

**She was a baby and the boy with the bright blue eyes was holding her singing to her a lullaby. And that music playing again and again but this time it was different, she was in the arms of Mr Darcy. They were dancing under the moonlight. ****_You_****_ are my everything. I will always protect you Elizabeth._**..**he said to her and kissed her lips.**

When he arrived at Rosebushhall he understood in an instant that something must have happened. A very anxious Mrs Elsewhile was running to meet him.

_Master Anthony your father sir._

_What happened to him tell me_ said Antony praying to God that his father is not already dead.

_we found him on the floor in front of your mother's portrait. He is asking for you. _

He instantly run to his father room. Upon entering he saw him lying on his bed. _Father what happened are you well? _

_Antony my dear boy please forgive me. I wasn't a good father, I am ashamed of myself. I haven't given you the love you deserved. Especially to your little sister. How can I have been so cruel to her. To deny her her family, to hate her. *_ he was suffering you could see it on his face. He was very weak.

_Papa I saw her, she is beautiful like mother. Their likeness is amazing._

The old man smiled for the first time after so many years.

_Antony you have to go and find her, bring her to me, I have to apologise . Doctor Roberts told me that I have no time to spare, my heart is to weak. Please she is in Hertfoshire_.

Back in Hertfoshire the jovial atmosphere was going to take a fast turn.

After Bingley's and Jane's engagement, Longburn was full of meryment and laughter. Lady Catherine's De Burg visit left everyone else except Elizabeth indifferent. She could not stop thinking of Mr Darcy, her dreams actually make it worst. The beautiful music accompaning romantic scenes with Mr Darcy made her dreams magical. Every morning she would wake up feeling disappointed.

Soon a new carriage arrived at Longburn. A young man discented and asked for Mr Bennet.


	6. chapter 6

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jane and Mr Bingley was spending time together in Longbourn sitting room with Elizabeth as a chaperone.

They have heard that Mr Bennett had a visitor and in his study for quite some time.

In Mr Bennet's study a very heated discussion took place.

Antony was sent to Mr Bennet's study. Upon entering he saw a familiar figure, the twenty years that have passed had changed his uncle hair colour and the lines of his face was more visible. Before he could say a word, Mr Bennet beat him _my dear boy you you look like my sister but you have your father's eyes_

_Mr Bennet, uncle I came to inquire after my sister Elizabeth _Mr Bennet was silent for a while. _Is__n't a bit late for that? Elizabeth is now my daughter. She doesn't acknowledge you or her cruel father. So if he changed his mind, I would be happy to remind him of his last words denying his newborn daughter. _

_My father is dying. The doctor told him that his heart is very weak._

Antony then gave an inside of his life and his feelings of misery because of the loss of his sister.

_But why would you turn her world apart just to give her misery? You told me that your father is dying _

_He wants to ask her forgiveness. He want to meet her_. Mr Bennet was getting stressed. _I made it quite clear that day that you will have no claim of her, how are you expecting of me to destroy her life? _

_She has the right to learn the truth._ Antony said.

_Come back tomorrow I will tell her the truth but I give you my word if you hurt her or something happens to her as long she is with you, I will destroy you._

Mr Bennet went to find his wife. She had the right to learn what was going to happen this evening to the baby she raised as one of her own.

Mrs Bennet was in her room, upon telling her the results of his nephew visit he was waiting of a fit of nerves and fainting but it never came. Mrs Benet showed a calmness and determination she had never show in their twenty four years of marriage. _we can not let him take our daughter _she exclaimed _where was he all this years? They doesn't have any right on her. They didn't raise her, play with her, nurse her when she was unwell or teach her how to became a young lady. We need to stop him _

_As much as it pains me I have to tell her the truth. She has to go with him my dear. *_

Mrs Bennet then started to cry and her husband put his arms around her. Each one giving strength to the other.

After Bingley's departure Elizabeth was called to her father's study.

_Elizabeth my dear child you know that you are my favorite daughter, you have my ultimate respect. I implore you to be strong and before you say or do anything to think rational. _

_What is it papa, what happened you scare me... _

_Elizabeth I wil tell you a story and you have to promise me that you would let me finish it. He took a deep breath and continued._

_Twenty seven years ago a gentleman came to Hertfoshire to visit a friend of his that was leasing Netherfield at that time.His name was Lord George Rosewood of Rosebushhall. At an assembly he saw a very beautiful young woman with brown hair and green eyes. He fell in love with her the moment he laid his eyes on her. Her name was Elizabeth and she was my sister..._

Elizabeth could not believe her ears ... If she didn't know her father she would thing that he was making fun of her.

_P__lease stop stop I don't want to learn any more..._ * she said with tears in her eyes.

_Elizabeth you promised, please let me finish. _Mr Bennet continued his story and when it came to the end he gathered all his strength to tell her the worst part. *_Elizabeth that baby was you. Dafne Elizabeth Bennet was your mother's name, your real name is Lady Elizabeth Rose Rosewood. Your fortune is 20 thousands pounds. _

Elizabeth wasn't feeling very well, her head was in great pain, a wave of cold sweats run through her body and the room was spinning around.

_No no why did you have to tell me that? You are my father, you are my family and this is my home. Why does this have to change? He didn't want me. You did. _She yelled.

_Your brother is here for you, your father is dying, he is asking for you._ he said with a tired voice.

_My brother?... Take me with him... I don't want to go..._

Suddenly images of her dreams came in her mind, the boy holding her, singing her a lullaby. And the music. That music that had hunted her dreams all this months...

Elizabeth tried to stand but the wold turn black and she fainted.

Next morning Mr Bingley found Longbourn urn in great grief.


	7. chapter 7

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 7

Mr Darcy traveled to Hertfoshire with the purpose of renewing his proposal to Elizabeth. His aunt's visit in London had taught him to hope, as he had scarcely ever allowed myself to hope before. He knew enough of Elizabeth disposition to be certain that, had she been absolutely, irrevocably decided against him she would have acknowledged it to Lady Catherine, frankly and openly.

He arrived at Netherfield the same day that Elizabeth was taken away from her family. Upon entering he found a very destressful Bingley holding a glass of brandy. _W__hat is the matter my friend have something happened to any of you?_

_Darcy my good friend everyone is fine in their health but something very sorrowful happen to Longbourn... _Darcy lost his colour dear God please not Elizabeth he prayed. _Pl__ease Charles tell me at once._

_Have a seat Darcy and grab a drink, you will need it. _He did as he told.

_Today I rode to Longburn for my daily call on Miss Bennet. When I irrived there was an illegant carriage waiting outside. When I was taken to Miss Bennet I found her crying, really crying._

_ She told me that she and she and her sisters had just learned that Elizabeth was not their reall sister. She was actually a first cousin, the daughter of Mr Bennet's sister Dafne Elizabeth Rosewood nee Bennet. Can you believe it Darcy? _

_Her mother died after she gave birth and named the baby with her last breath._

_Her father adored his wife and her loss make him a cruel man. He lost his mind, calling the baby cursed he denied it. He left it at his servants mercy. For three days he didn't care about the girl. The third day his housekeeper wrote a letter to Mr Bennet. Her father willingly gave her to Bennet. *_

Darcy was dumbfounded. _Elizabeth is the daughter of Lord Rosewood? How can father deny his child? _He said aloud. _Oh my poor sweet Elizabeth... You must be devastated...I wish I could take you in my arms and console you. He thought. _

_Apparently Miss Elizabeth has a brother, he was the one waiting in the carriage. _Bingley continued.

_Not long after Jane told me everything we herd Miss Elizabeth coming down the stairs with her mother and father. She told us that her real father was dying and he was asking of her. Her brother was waiting in the carriage to take her to Rosebushhall, their family estate. _He had a sip of his brandy and took a deep breath.

_She was broken Darcy really broken, words can't be enough to describe her state. Her tears never stopped running but she held her head high, hugged everyone and left. Outside a young man was waiting, together they took the road for Rosebushhall. _

_No that can't be happening , I lost her again. My dear Elizabeth how confused and sad you may be, all alone, in a strange place with your future ansure. I need to find her. I need to speak to Mr Bennet.._ Darcy thought.

After a restless night the gentleman rode to Longburn. Everything was quiet even Mrs Bennet was different, her usual fit of nerves was replaced by a melancholia. After they changed some formalities Mr Bingley acquired after Miss Elizabeth wondering if they had any news from her. But they didn't.

Mr Darcy decided to speak to Mr Bennet. He asked the permission to find him. Mr Bennet was at his study.

Mr Darcy was received with apprehension and confusion.

_Mr Bennet I came today to ask the hand of your daughter Miss Elizabeth. But I learned these dreadful news. Many months now I am in love with her, whe had some misunderstandings but now that we have pass threw them, I want to make her my wife. Please let me help you bring her back._ *

_Mr Darcy I can not speak of Elizabeths feelings but please go to her make sure she is well. _Mr Bennett implored.

* * *

Elizabeth was in a beautiful room at Rosebushhall. Watching outside from the window. Yesterday they arrived late and didn't greet any one. For the hours that took them to arrive she didn't shay a word. She stood motionless looking outside trying to memorize every tree and every hill of the place she grew up. Her brother tried to start a conversation with her but she only said yer or no. She didn't want to speak to him or listen a word he said.

Halfway they stopped at an inn for refreshments. They sat at a remoted table and he order for some food.

_You don't like the food Elizabeth_?

He asked after she saw her stirring it but not eating _it. I _ _am not hungry._ she said.

_Elizabeth I know it hard, I know how you feel , but you have to eat, time will heal everything_.

Elizabeth then looked him in the eyes _No I don't think you know sir, you don't know how is like to learn that your entire life was a falsity. Why you came and destroyed everything? _she said.

_Because I wanted to meet you. To meet the baby I had in my arms and sang to it the lullaby my mother, our mother, sang to me. I knew then that letting ancle Benet take you was the best. But that is not the only reason, I came out father is dieing. _

Elizabeth remembered her dreams, the eyes the music. He has the same blue eyes.

_I dreamed of you. That image you described I have seen it so many times in my dreams that I have memorized the lullaby. And of course that music that have plagued me all this month, not living my dreams or my mind_. *

Elizabeth answered. Took a deep breath and finally asked _what do you want from me? _

_I want you to know me and bring our family together. Father want to speak to you. Please give us a chance I implore you..._

Their journey continued the same way, with the only difference that Elizabeth was not thinking only the loss of her family but also the loss of Mr Darcy, she was sure that now she won't have a chance to tell him of her feelings for him or thanking him for saving them.


	8. chapter 8

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 8

Antony came to take her down for breakfast. The house was beautiful, decorated with an illegant taste much to her liking. As they arrived they met with the housekeeper Mrs Elsewhile.

She upon seeing Elizabeth was startled. *_oh dear Lord in heaven you are miss Elizabeth!! You are exactly__ like your mother!! Oh my sweet girl!!_ *she gave her a strong hug.

Several more servants that have worked for the family for more than twenty years came to greet the baby they all look after and loved those three awful days.

Elizabeth didn't know how to feel or react. All this people remembered her but for her they were strangers.

Elizabeth tried to eat but her appetite was gone. She could not manage anything more of an egg and a toast.

_Come Elizabeth you have to meet our father. _Antony said after they finished their breakfast.

Lord Rosewood was lying on his bed waiting for the arrival of his children. When the door opened he froze. A young brunette woman was accompaning Antony . She seemed familiar. Suddenly his old cruel heart missed a beat. Two familiar green eyes looked at him. _oh my God their likeness is amazing Antony was right _he thought. Her image brought him joy and sorrow. The first was because he had the time to meet her before he die and the second because her image brought back so many memories of his wife.

Elizabeth reluctantly followed Antony to his father's room. When she laid her eyes upon him he saw his resemblance with her brother. _T__his is him. This is the man that could not love me and sent me away, _she thought. The truth is that he wasn't looking very well.

_Please come near me I want to see you _he said. _You are exactly like her, I loved her very much you know, that is the reason I didn't want to see you. I lost my mind, how could I believe that it was your fault. Her death broke me... _the old man started to cry... His breath grew short..._Please my child forgive me forgive me forgive me... I don't deserve it I know, but please accept my apologies, If I could turn back time..._

Elizabeth felt sorry for him. She couldn't see him suffering like that. _Please sir you have to calm. Think of your health... _

_I don't care for my life, my days are gone. Please I forgive me Elizabeth let me rest in peace.._he said crying

_My father , Mr Bennet told me that you loved your wife, my mother, with all your heart and she did you. I didn't know you or her but, I was happy, I felt loved. In your great misery you gave me a family, I don't have anything to forgive. You should ask forgiveness of your son, because he is the one he grew up without a family. *_

_You have a great heart Elizabeth... Please do me a last favor... The adjoining room was your mother's sitting room. You will find a piano Forte, please play the music that is on display. _

Elizabeth left father and son and sat on the piano. She found the sheet of music and started to play... _It is that melody. The music of my dreams... _she thought.

Her father after asked the forgiveness of both his children listened for the last time his wife's song and left his last breath.

* * *

Antony found her at her room,she was again watching outside and thinking of her home. _C__ould you please follow me I want something to show you._

Elizabeth followed Antony, she could not call him brother yet . They entered the gallery room,she followed him at the end of the room.

Elizabeth lost her breath she was looking at a woman exactly like her, it was like Elizabeth her self had her portrait painted. _So this is my mother... We are so similar... She is wearing the necklace my father Bennet gave me before I left... She was so beautiful... _

One month had passed and Antony forbid Elizabeth's return to Longburn. She was writing to her family but no answer ever came. Their last letter came a week after her father's death. Elizabeth wasn't happy she didn't belong here. Her brother forbid her to mourn, this house had been in mourning for years he said. He believed that finally their father was happy, he was reunited with their mother.

Mr Darcy had tried two times to visit Elizabeth at Rosebushhall but whenever he called he was informed that Miss could not accept any callers.

He wrote as much to Mr Bennet and he was informed by him that all communication with Elizabeth had stopped. His letters were never replied. Mr Darcy was getting rather anxious, he had a feeling that something wasn't right. Elizabeth adore her father, she would not forget so easily the family she was part of, for so many years.

Today he was adamant. He would see her. He visit Rosebushhall, but a lot earlier than the appropriate hour for calling. He knew of Elizabeths tendency of ealry walking in the countryside. So he started to walk around the gardens, and then he followed the greenest path.

Elizabeth could not stay in the house, the ground was wet because of the rain but she didn't mind. That beautiful house everyday seemed more like a cage. Her brother bought her a whole new wardrobe, fashionable and illegant, more appropriate for her new status, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She was missing her family.

She followed her favorite path, all wild and green with tall trees hiding the sky. Autumn had painted the scenery with the most beautiful colors. Her mind traveled to Pemberly and its master. *oh how I wiss I could see him again...*

Suddenly from behind she herd footsteps.

Darcy was walking for some time,something in his heart told him to continue. This path was beautiful it reminded him of this home. But the scenery was nothing compared to the woman in front of him. His heart skipped a beat. _Miss Bennet _

he called and walked fast toward her.

Her eyes lit up the moment she shaw him and she gave him her most joyfull smile.

_Mr Darcy!! Is it really you! _she said taking a step closer. B_ut how?_

Darcy was delighted . She was happy to see him, you could see it in her face. _After I leant what happened I had to find you to make sure that you were well. _

_You are a very kind man Mr Darcy. Believe my words . I don't know how am I, I just know that all I knew was a lie. _she said and her tears started to run.

_Please Miss Elizabeth don't cry_ he implored and took her hand in his.

When he saw the impropriety of this, he tried to move his hands one at a time but when Elizabeth saw that, she stopped him by bringing it back. She couldn't meet his eyes, she was just looking their joined hands.

_Have you been to Longburn recently sir? I have not received any letter from any of them from some time and I was wondering if something happened or maybe they have forget about me_ she said. Her hands upsentmindly playing with his fingers.

He was mesmerized by her touch. He was afraid to move because he didn't want her to stop.

_Only by letters I have spoken to them and as much as I know everyone is in good heath. But they are devastated, they haven't any reply from you and I know that they write to you frequently.._

_But I did, I did write to them every day after their letter of lord Rosewood's my birth father's death_

_That is strange, very strange... Elizabeth do you know that I have called on you two times and I was denied both of them? Actually today I was walking for some time hoping to find you. _

_what.. When? I was not informed. why were you denied?... oh my god_

realization hit her.

_It is him, my brother, that is why he hasn't allowed me to leave yet. What am I going to do?_ she heed her face in her hands and sat at a fallen log nearby.

Fitzwilliam kneeled in front of her. W

_W__ill you do my a favor Mr Darcy. Would you sent a letter for me to my father, informing him of the situation. Please write to him that I love him and I miss them._

_Of course I will, I will help you get out of this mess. He_ took a deep breath and asked, _are you walking in this path every day_?

She nod in affirmative. _Then meet me here again in 3 days, at the same hour _

They both took the road for the house. Before they reached the house Mr Darcy said his goodbye. _See__ you in three days miss Bennet. _he kissed her hand and turned to leave.

_How did you know which path to take? _she asked out of curiosity.

_It seem like the one you would have chosen,.. oh and Elizabeth..you are not so easy to forget _he said with a hidden smile leaving her to understand his meaning.


	9. chapter 9

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 9

The third day came and Elizabeth was anxious to meat him. This time it was she that found him waiting at the same spot he had found her.

He was so handsome.

For Fitzwilliam the three days seemed more like months. He was looking forward to their meeting. Last time she was so different, so accepting of his attentions. _has her feelings changed, does she love me?... _he thought. _._

She ran to greet him only stopinng her self abruptly inches away from him. She felt embarrassed but he really enjoyed the sight of her.

_Miss Bennet I have something for you_ He gave her a letter. It was written from her father to her. It was sealed.

**_My dear child_**

**_We miss you all so much. Life in Longbourn is not the same for anyone. We hope they treat you well and make you happy. We are all hoping for your return._**

**_Sorry for the length of these letter but Mr Darcy's rider didn't gave me the courtesy of time._**

**_Your loving father_**

**_Ps. He is a good man Elizabeth give him a chance my dear he deserves you. _**

Elizabeth started to cry, how she missed them. Mr Darcy dried her eyes with his handkerchief. _Please Elizabeth don't cry._ he begged.

His touch was so gentle, she really liked the way he told her name.

_Elizabeth may I ask why your brother keep your letters from you? Your birth father has died, why can you not go to your family? _

Mr Darcy please seat by me she said as she made room for him at the log.

_W__hen my birth mother died and my birth father didn't cared for me to show me any affection , Anthony took his place. He was only six at the time ,he used to take me in his little arms and sang to me his mother's lullaby. He refuse to give up on me, _said Elizabeth with emotion.

_After our father died he asked me to stay with him for a while, to get to know each other._ She took a deep breath and continued, _I feel sorry for him, I was lucky in spite of my misfortune. I didn't have the wealth he did but I had a family that loved me. He had no one except the people that were working for them to show any love or affection. _

_But Elizabeth I can see that you are not happy here, you are not eating well... _

_No I am not, I feel caged and I really missed my home. It may not be my real family, but is the one I want and love._

She couldn't wait any more..

_Sir please allow me to thank you for the kindness you showed to my poor sister. Ever since I have known it, I have been most anxious to acknowledge to you how gratefully I feel it. Were it known to the rest of my family , I should not have merely my own gratitude to express_

_I am sorry, exceedingly sorry* _replied Darcy, in a tone of surprise and emotion,_ that you have ever been informed of what may, in a mistaken light, have given you uneasiness. _

_You must not blame my aunt. Lydia's thoughtlessness first betrayed to me that you had been concerned in the matter; and, of course, I could not rest till I knew the particulars. Let me thank you again and again... _

_If you will thank me, _he replied, _let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But yourfamilyowe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you. _he said as his hand left her grasp and touched her cheek.

Elizabeth gasped at his touch and she felt her colour rising. She was to embarrassed to speak.

_Elizabeth you are to generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever. _

Elizabeth, feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now forced herself to speak; _in shame I remember what I told you them, how cruel I was. My feelings for you are quite the opposite. I can think no man kinder that you_.

_But Elizabeth can you love me?_ He asked with a desperate voice

_Of course I can... I already do Mr Darcy... _

With that been said a very joyful Mr Darcy took her in his arms and spin her around.

He was the happiest man in the world.

After a while they separated trying both to think of away to free Elizabeth from her brother. The next meeting was arranged in five days time. They agreed to correspond with the help of the kind housekeeper Mrs Elsewhile.


	10. chapter 10

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 10

Mr Darcy was delighted, she loved me, he thought again and again. His coachman thought that he hasn't seen his master so happy before.

When he arrived at his house he arranged a meeting with his solicitor this very afternoon for the marriage settlement. Next morning he will be traveling to Hertfoshire to speak with Mr Bennet.

Upon arriving to Longburn he notice Bingley's horse. In the house he was greeted by Mrs Bennet and Catherine the rest he was informed had gone for a walk to Meryton. Elizabeth's absence had affected all of the family. After all formalities had been said he inquired after Mr Bennet.

_Mr Bennet sir is not very well, after last night he is in bed_.

_what is the matter with him? Can I see him _he asked anxiously.

_The doctor came this morning and after examining him, said that is a trifling cold combined with fatigue. Of course if you like I can take you to him._ said Mrs Bennet not knowing the reason why this pride man came.

Mr Darcy enterd Mr Bennet chamber and was left alone.

_Mr Bennet, sir, I bring news from miss Elizabeth...Sir can you hear me?_

_Mr Bennet _was lying in bed with his eyes closed and his head moving like he was having a nightmare. He was covered in sweat. _He must have a fever, I must let Mrs Bennet know_. he thought.

Suddenly he started to speak _Elizabeth my lizzy... Elizabeth... Come back... Elizabeth..._

Darcy run down the stairs to find Mrs Bennet _Y__ou have to fetch the doctor his fever is very high and he is delirious. _

* * *

Miles away Elizabeth was thinking of Mr Darcy and how nice it was to be in his arms. _If I were in Longburn I would suggest a double wedding. Would it be anything better than to get married the same day with my favorite sister._ she thought.

A knock was heard from the door. _come in_ she said. It was Antony.

_My dear sister I have a surprise for you, _said he as he entered with a large box in his hands.

_Tomorrow we are going to a ball, a masquerade ball. That may cheer you up._

Elizabeth wasn't pleased, she did not want to be paraded like a spectacle in front of all this strangers that was anxious to know who is this mysterious woman living at Rosebushhall,and how is related with the family. But she would do it for Anthony's sake, she was determined you see that soon she will be able to leave.

Antony could see that his sister wasn't happy, she had not the lively spirit everyone at Hertfoshire spoke about. Her appetite was gone and her eyes were always so sad. She didn't speak much, or asking for anything from him. Their only real conversation was after father's death when she asked from him to describe mother,and his life as a child before her death.

Her only outings was her long morning walks at the garden and the paths around the trees. That is why when he received Mrs Brown's invitation for the ball he thought it was the perfect opportunity to cheer her up.

Elizabeth opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. He must have order it to the seamstress that he had taken because she was in need of clothes according to her brother.

The ballgown was extraordinary. It was a pale blue short sleeved gown with silver trims and embroidery , lace on the bodice and had a long train in the back. The fabric was so soft and gave you the illusion that it was sparking. It was magical. It was the dress out of a book of fairytales. A queen of the snow. Together there was a beautiful mask, matching gloves and slippers . He had a good taste she had to acknowledge him that.

The next morning she woke up later that she usually did. Last night she was restless, two days more and Mr Darcy will come to see her again. She was anxious of what he had arranged with her father.

She went downstairs to have some breakfast and after she spent some time in the library.

_Papa would like Rosebushhall library, he would not leave the room until it was absolutely necessary. _

* * *

She decides to go to her room and starting preparing for the ball. After her maid finished her hair she looked her self in the mirror. She was magnificent. Her hair was different Lucy her maid, had done an elaborate hairstyle with some of her long curls falling at oneside of her neck.

She heard a knock at her door, it was Mrs Elsewhile. *_Miss Lizzy you told me that if any letter comes from the man you love bring it straight to you, so here it is. It was really hard to get it, Master Anthony won't be pleased. I hope I did the right thing_. *she said worried.

_Thank you very much Mrs Elsewhile I am indepted to you. My brother hasn't passed me any letter addressed to me. He keeps me in the house like a prisoner. Mr Darcy came twice to pay me a call and he was denied both times._

_Well here is your letter my dear. _ she said and took her leave.

Elizabeth opened the letter.

_My dearest Elizabeth *_

_I arrived at Longburn yesterday, afternoon after I procure the,marriage settlement of my solicitor._

_I was greeted by your mother and I was informed that your father wasnt feeling very well after I asked to be taken to him I understood that your father was quite ill._

_His fever was rising and he was delirious, he was constantly calling for you my darling. _

_The doctor said that is a trifling cold, and all the stress of your separation make it worst._

_That is the reason I am sending this letter to the kind woman you told me. I am writing to implore you to come in Longburn quickly tell your brother to bring you here._

_If he will not there will be a carriage waiting for you at the same place that it was waiting me, at 5 o'clock sharp _

_Always Yours_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth started to cry _oh my dearest papa , please don't die, I have to see you.._. It was still half past three , she had to find her brother. She ran to his study.

Antony heard a knock it was Elizabeth. _C__ome in Elizabeth . Oh my dear you are amazing. Mother would be proud of you. _

_Anthony please I want you to do my a favor, you have to take me to Longburn today something happened to my father Bennet , you have to trust me on this, please Antony..._ she begged.

_How can you know, they haven't send you a letter ... I'm sure nothing happened, you just miss them. We have a ball to attend, we will talk about this another time. Now I have to go and get ready I am late actually ._ He took her by the hand and left the study.

He saw her to her room and left. Elizabeth mind was made, she will use Mr Darcy's carriage. She wrote a note to her brother, took Mr Darcy's letter and her cape, and started to make her way downstairs.

Lucy was running after her _Miss miss you forgot your mask_ she said.

_Oh thank you so much, I will be waiting at the gallery room I want to take a look at the paintings. Could you please give this to my brother when he asks for me? _said Elizabeth trying to act normal.

After she was out of sight, she started to run. She went outside and got in the carriage.


	11. chapter 11

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 11

Inside the carriage Elizabeth found a maid. Her name was Helen. Mr Darcy was very thoughtful.

She was very anxious,all she wanted was to get to her papa as fast as possible ,but the road to Hertfoshire was quite long.

Antony was getting ready for the ball but his mind was at Elizabeth.

_W__hy can she not be happy with me? In their letters, because they had sent but he choose not to pass them to her, had mentioned that everyone is in good health. Why she said that they were not...?_

_How beautiful she looks tonight, the dress was a very good choice indeed. She will not stay unmarried for long_.

As his valet left the room he stood in front of the window. What a lovely night is tonight he thought. His eyes catch a carriage driving away in quite high-speed.

_W__ho was in the carriage? I haven't been informed of any caller. _he ran for Thomas, his valet.

_You asked for me sir? _

_P__lease find out who called this evening, I saw a carriage going some minutes ago_.

_Sir no one called I'm sure_.

Cold sweat run over him , Elizabeth. He run to her room only to find Lucy her maid.

_Where is she?_ he asked

_The miss told me she would be at the gallery room waiting and told me to give you this._ she passed him the note.

**_Dear Antony_**

**_It is been a week now that I know of your tries to separate me from the people I called my family for twenty years. I tried to understand you and justify your actions, I know you didn't have a loving family to grow up to,like I did. Now with both your parents dead you feel alone. But you can't keep me locked in your house for ever. We are brother and sister, now that we know each other, it will never change._**

**_As for my discovery I have to tell you a secret that even my family doesn't know. Last year ago I met a gentleman his name is Mr Darcy, we had a difficult start but after we solved our disagreements we loved each other. When you came to Longbourn , I was hoping for a proposal._**

**_You must remember his name because you denied his call twice. One morning he was walking around the ground in hope of meeting with me. He told me about my family and that is where your actions were discovered. In our next meeting he asked me to marry him. He left for Hertfoshire for the marriage settlements._**

**_From him today I got a letter saying that my father has a very trifling high fever and in his delirium he calls for me. He wasn't sure if you were going to take me there so he arranged one of his carriage to wait for me in case you didn't . If you want to find me you know where I 'll be._**

He started to run and called for the carriage. He got inside and asked of the coachman to drive fast to Hertfoshire.

All the way he was thinking how stupid he acted. His actions remind him of his father.

* * *

Elizabeth was agitated. She thought that the coach wasn't going fast enough. She was scared for her father. _please God don't let him die of the fever... I have to see him..._

At Longburn the day hasn't started very promising. Mr Bennet's fever was really high. The maid and the family tried to cool him with wet cloths.

The two gentlemen of Netherfield arrived at Longburn after midday to help with everything they could, as Bingley was engaged with Jane their present was expected.

Darcy was very worried about Mr Bennet. His fever was still quite high and he was delirious . He just hoped that Elizabeth had received his letter and be at her way for Longbourn.

Longburn was at mess. Mrs Bennet was having a fit of nerves as she was worried for her husband.

_oh Mr Bennet get well soon. What will become of us...I lost my daughter I don't want to loose you Mr Bennet._

The doctor had called again to check on Mr Bennet . When he came downstairs he said that his fever was coming down and the delirium had stopped but they need to continue what they were doing. He was going to get well.

* * *

The clock struck nine. A carriage was heard coming to an abrupt stop. Suddenly the door was opened forsefully. A very distressed Elizabeth was running calling her father. She was beautiful like a nymph of a lake. Darcy thought.

Elizabeth stormed inside the house not noticing anyone else and run to her father's room.

He was lying on the bed his eyes where closed and you could see drops of sweat on his forehead.

_Papa my dear papa I am here. Please get well. _she said with tears in her eyes . Suddenly Mr Bennet open his eyes._*my dear Lizzy is that you?or my mind is playing tricks to torment me? _

_I am here papa, see I am here. _she said as she took his hand in hers.

All the family had come to see their Lizzy . Mr Bennet had woken up. He was going to get well. Now that Lizzy was here everything was going to gert better.

Antony arrived minutes after Elizabeth. He pushed his horses too hard. He saw Elizabeth storming in the house and he followed her.

He followed the others upstairs and shaw the whole scene. After a while Elizabeth had seen him but before she could react her mother and sisters run to hug her. It was a heartfull scene.

_I haven't seen Elizabeth so happy, so lively. Now I understood what was missing from her all this time. It was her spirit._ He thought.He saw two gentlemen waiting outside, the tall one could not take his eyes from Elizabeth. *_that must be Mr Darcy then_* he thought.

Whith a last look at Elizabeth he turned to leave. _She does not need me , she belongs here. _He thought.

Elizabeth turned her head to greet Anthony, but he was gone.

She got out of the room and saw him getting down the stairs.

_Antony_ she called but he didn't stop.

_Antony_ _please wait_

she run after him but he continued walking.

BROTHER she cried and he stopped at once.

_You have never called me brother again _he said

_Why are you going?_

_I just saw what I could not see all this time. These people make you happy, you belong with them. You don't need me. So I am leaving. You are always welcome to visit. _

_You are my brother Anthony. There will be always a place for you in my heart and in my life. _she said and run to his arms. They stayed like this for a while.

_Come brother I want you to meet our family. _Said she and she gave him the best gift he ever had, a family.


	12. epilogue

What if Mr Bennet had a secret that would change the life at Longbourn. What will happen if Elizabeth wasn't his daughter. Will Mr Darcy find her?

The characters belongs to Jane Austin .

English is not my native language and this is my first try to write a story. Please be kind.

* * *

Epilogue

Mr Darcy has tried to give Elizabeth some space. She needs some time with her family and with her brother, so he decided to watch her from afar.

Elizabeth wanted nothing more to go to Mr Darcy and greet him like every body else but she could not. Because of papa's condition didn't have the time to ask his permission.So they keep staring each other. Their eyes met couple of times and they both exchanged a knowing smile.

Antony saw the couple exchange and decided to help.

He asked for Elizabeth to show him the garden, giving a meaningful look to Mr Darcy.

Brother and sister walked to the back garden.

_In the summer the garden is full of roses and forget me nots. At this time of year there aren't any blossoms left. _Elizabeth said.

Antony was looking behind her.

_He seems a good man Elizabeth, I like him,_he said and Elizabeth saw Mr Darcy approaching.

_You have twenty minutes, I will go and take a look around. _

Mr Darcy saw her brother walking away, and started to walk to her.

She was standing in the middle of the garden. She was very beautiful. The moonlight made her dress sparcle like it was made of diamonds. She was magical,like a nymph of the forest.

They stood looking lovingly to each other too shy to to react.

_My dearest loveliest Elizabeth_

said he with all his love in his voice.

She found the courage to act in her heart's desire and fell in his arms. He hold her close to his heart putting his arms around her.

How nice it is to be in his arms I could stay here for ever. Elizabeth thought.

Very slowly he put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him and kissed her gently.

A double wedding took place at Longburn church in attendance of all beloved friends and relatives.

The end.


End file.
